User talk:Minor muppetz
Easy signatures *Hi Michael: I have a trick for you -- the easy way to add your signature to talk pages. When you post a message, just put four tildes at the end, like this: -- ~~~~ . That automatically adds your signature and a date stamp! -- Toughpigs 17:45, 28 Dec 2005 (UTC) Great stuff! *Hi Michael! I just wanted to tell you how much I'm enjoying seeing all the sketch listings you're doing! The Fozzie monologues, the Pigs in Space sketches... They're really readable, and fun. It's neat to read through one of those pages, and remember all those sketches -- I think people are really going to like those pages, especially casual fans who haven't watched the episodes in a long time. This is awesome! -- Toughpigs 14:27, 22 Dec 2005 (UTC) Sketch listings *Hey Michael: I really like the lists of sketches that you're making -- it's great that you're compiling all this stuff. Here's a tip for formatting those -- do the heading of the sketch like you've been doing, and then put a colon (:) at the beginning of the description. That indents the description, so it's easier to read. I just updated the Muppet News Flash with that formatting, so you can see what I'm talking about. -- Toughpigs 02:31, 14 Dec 2005 (UTC) Headings *Hi Michael: I have a trick for you... I've seen that you're making headings, and it's actually simpler than the way you're doing it. You only need to put two equals signs around the words, like this: Heading . If you put a whole bunch of equals signs around it, it actually makes the heading smaller. -- Toughpigs 06:53, 12 Dec 2005 (UTC) What's your name? * Wow, you've posted so much to the wiki so far! It's really awesome. Can you tell me your first name? I'd love to be able to talk to you, without having to call you "Minor muppetz". My name's Danny. What's yours? -- Toughpigs 17:16, 11 Dec 2005 (UTC) * My first name is Michael. By the way, I know that your name is Danny. I read your website, Tough Pigs, quite a bit. --User: Minor muppetz *Hi, Michael! Great, it's good to know your name. I'll put it on the Community Portal page... -- Toughpigs 01:10, 12 Dec 2005 (UTC) Welcome! * Hi there, welcome to Muppet Wiki! It's great to see you jumping in and adding to pages. The list of Muppet Labs sketches is great, and the description of Bruno. Feel free to add your name to your User page -- just click on the "user page" tab at the top left. You can also add yourself to the list on the "Community portal" page -- that's in the left navigation bar. : It takes a little while to get used to the wiki formatting -- I saw that you were trying to figure out how to add the Bruno stuff to the Sesame Street Characters category. I created a new page for Bruno, and I moved your description there. It also seems like there's something strange about the formatting on the stuff that you're adding -- I think when you're copy-and-pasting, you're bringing in some stray codes that make your pages look weird. But that's okay -- you'll get used to the wiki format soon enough. Check out the , and let me know if you have any questions, okay? -- Toughpigs 17:00, 8 Dec 2005 (UTC) * I think the stray codes causing the weird formatting in Muppet Labs was simply a space before each paragraph. Apparently that translates in turning that paragraph of text into it's own dotted line box. -- Scarecroe 17:47, 8 Dec 2005 (UTC) Formatting Errors * Hi Minor muppetz! First of all, thanks so much for your contributions to the wiki. I'm not sure if you've noticed, but some of your submissions have dotted-boxes around them and are difficult to read. If you eliminate the space at the beginning of the sentence or paragraph, the format will return to normal. Thanks! -- Pantalones 22:04, 8 Dec 2005 (UTC)